The present invention relates to an ornamental part and a manufacturing method thereof More specifically, the present invention relates, but is not limited, to an exterior panel for apparatuses, such as televisions and personal computers, and to an ornamental exterior panel suitable for an exterior panel of a telephone, such as portable phones, and a manufacturing method thereof.
It has been variously attempted to improve the appearance of the display frames used in televisions and personal computers, by finishing them in lustrous form. However, in the present circumstances, it is difficult to obtain a lustrous product through one-time coating or painting. For this reason, it is generally practiced to coat with a transparent, lustrous paint over the initial painting. Such lustrous coating finish is expensive and thus difficult to be employed for applications with the indispensable requirement of low-cost.
In view of the aforementioned circumstance, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method capable of manufacturing an ornamental exterior panel with a lustrous appearance in low-cost and to provide an ornamental panel manufactured by this method.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, in one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manufacturing method comprising the steps of forming a part having front and rear faces with a transparent plastic or resin material, applying an adhesive on the rear face of the part, dispersedly applying colored or lustrous fine particles onto the adhesive, and coating with a paint having a selected color tone over the resulting rear face of the part.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an ornamental part, comprising the steps of forming a part having front and rear faces with a transparent plastic or resin material, coating the rear face of the part with a transparent paint having colored or lustrous fine particles mixed therewith, and coating with a desired color of paint over the resulting coated layer.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing an ornamental part, comprising the steps of forming a part having front and rear faces with a resin material, coating with a paint having a desired color tone over the front face of the part, dispersedly applying colored or lustrous fine particles onto the coated layer before this coated layer dries up, and coating with a transparent paint over the resulting coated layer. rear face of the outer body, a number of colored or lustrous fine particles which are dispersedly distributed over the adhesive layer, and a coated layer formed on the resulting rear face of the adhesive layer, whereby the front side of the panel has a lustrous yielded by the transparent plastic material comprising the outer body and an ornamental appearance yielded by the dispersedly distributed fine particles and the coated layer formed on the resulting rear face of the adhesive layer. This panel may also comprise an outer body which is formed of a transparent plastic or resin material and the front face of which is exposed outside of the panel, an intermediate coated layer formed on the rear face of the outer body, and a coated layer formed on the rear face of the intermediate coated layer, wherein the intermediate coated layer is formed of a transparent paint having colored or lustrous fine particles mixed therewith. In this case, the front side of the panel may also have a lustrous yielded by the transparent plastic material comprising the outer body, and an ornamental appearance yielded by the fine particles dispersedly distributed on the intermediate coated layer and the coated layer formed on the rear face of the intermediate coated layer. In other embodiment, the panel may comprise an outer body formed of a plastic or resin material, a coated layer having a desired color tone and formed on the outer layer, a number of colored or lustrous fine particles which are dispersedly distributed over the coated layer, and an overcoated layer coated with a transparent paint and formed on the coated layer and the fine particles, whereby the front side of the panel has a lustrous yielded by the overcoated layer and an ornamental appearance yielded by the dispersedly distributed fine particles and the coated layer having the desired color tone formed on the rear side of the dispersedly distributed fine particles.
In a front face of a television or other apparatus having a display screen, this panel may be configured as an ornamental frame for ornamentalizing around the television screen or display screen. This panel may also be configured as a panel comprising at least one of a side face and an upper face of the television or other apparatus having a display screen. Further, the panel of the present invention may be applied to telephones, such as portable phones. Furthermore, the panel of the present invention may be applied to any other ornamental parts, such as photo or picture frames. In the present invention, any suitable fine particles or fragments may be applicable, while a typical example includes fine particles or fragments of metallic foil or paper.